Fall of Silence
by Magic Maryse
Summary: Seit sich Nikita Duncan gegen Silentium ausgesprochen hat, ist auch sie eine Zielscheibe der Makellosen Medialen geworden. Um im Netz der Medialen zu überleben, kämpft sie jedoch nicht nur gegen ihre Feinde, sondern auch gegen ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten, die sich nun ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen.


Meine erste Fanfiktion zu dieser Buchreihe. :) Da Nikita wohl doch nicht ihr eigenes Buch bekommt, aber immer wieder im Laufe der Reihe zu sehen sein wird, wollte ich hier meine eigene kleine Geschichte über die ehemalige Ratsfrau posten. Auch, wenn es momentan noch nicht so aussieht, wird auch Anthony noch eine Rolle spielen. ;)

Ich würde mich über viele Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß wie die Story bei euch ankommt!

* * *

Robert Crowe hatte sich in dem schwarzen Ledersessel in seinem Büro zurückgelehnt und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus auf den dichten Verkehr in San Franzisco, während er unablässig den silbernen Kugelschreiber in einer linken Hand drehte. Die Welt war im Begriff sich zu ändern, aber er konnte noch nicht einschätzen, ob dieser Wandel auch nur Gutes mit sich bringen würde. Silentium war nun endgültig gefallen und auch wenn sich der Rat nicht wirklich aufgelöst hatte, hatten sich die Meinungen und Interessen der Mitglieder gespalten und sogar zu Mordanschlägen auf einzelne Mediale im Rat geführt. Obwohl Robert nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen war, als das System der Medialen ihrer Rasse die Gefühle abzutrainieren zu Bruch gegangen war, so hatte ihn die Reaktion von Nikita Duncan doch sichtlich in Erstaunen versetzt. Die ehemalige Ratsfrau hatte sich öffentlich gegen Silentium ausgesprochen, was ihr einige Feinde im Rat eingebracht hatte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese Frau ihre eigene Tochter aus der Familie ausgestoßen hatte und mit Sicherheit nicht in den Rat aufgestiegen war, weil sie ein ordentliches Führungszeugnis aufweisen konnte, hätte Robert mit Allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Da die beiden in derselben Stadt den Sitz ihrer Unternehmen hatten, war Robert stets sehr vorsichtig gewesen, was Nikita Duncan betraf. Zwar war sein Unternehmen bei Weitem nicht so groß und angesehen wie das ihre, aber Robert hatte die Entwicklungen und Bedürfnisse der Bevölkerung in den letzten Jahren genau beobachtet und war so zu einem kleinen Vermögen gekommen, dass er zu einem nicht ganz geringen Anteil seiner Zusammenarbeit mit den DarkRiver Leoparden verdankte. Gestaltwandler bezogen nur ungern die von Medialen errichteten Gebäude. Der Grund dafür war der beißende metallische Geruch, den diese kalte Rasse verströmte und der sich in den Wänden ihrer Wohnungen festsetzte. Da Robert selbst ein Gestaltwandler war, wusste er auch, dass seine Art die kompakte und quadratische Bauweise der Medialen nicht besonders mochte. Gestaltwandler bevorzugten offene und helle Räume mit direktem Zugang zur Natur, nicht das enge und graue Großstadtleben.

Daher hatte Robert früh erkannt, dass er mit den DarkRiver Leoparden auf längere Zeit ein gutes Geschäft machen würde.

Unglücklicherweise hatte auch Nikita Duncan die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt und widmete sich nun ebenfalls dem Bau von Gestaltwandler Wohnungen. Diese neue Entwicklung hatte zunächst dazu geführt, dass ihre Konkurrenz von neuem begann, und Robert hatte befürchtet, dass Nikita ihn erneut vom Markt drängen würde. Doch dazu war es nicht gekommen. Im Gegenteil – der Interessenwechsel des Duncan Unternehmens hatte zu einer unerwarteten Zusammenarbeit bei dem DarkRiver Projekt geführt.

Robert seufzte und strich sich mit einer Hand über seinen Bart. Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag der von Nikita aufgesetzte Vertrag des Projekts, den er jetzt schon seit mehreren Stunden immer wieder überflog und sich jedes Detail genau ansah. Robert wollte sicher gehen, dass Nikita Duncan ihn nicht hintergehen konnte, falls es zu Streitigkeiten kommen sollte. Der Vertrag war jedoch vollkommen klar: da sein Unternehmen das Kleinere war und daher nicht so viel investieren konnte wie das der Ratsfrau, stand ihm ein geringerer Anteil des Gewinns zur Verfügung. Das Duncan Unternehmen würde mit sechzig Prozent am Gewinn beteiligt sein, während er mit dreißig Prozent dabei war. Damit stand er immer noch besser da als bei seinen vorherigen Projekten und würde ein gutes Geschäft machen. Trotzdem hatte er sich erst mit Quinn McFarlane, seiner engsten Beraterin und langjährigen Freundin, zusammengesetzt und war mit ihr den Vertrag im Einzelnen durchgegangen, bevor er ihn schließlich unterzeichnet hatte.

Robert warf einen Blick auf die digitale Uhr neben dem Bildschirm seines Computers. In genau vierzehn Stunden würde er sich mit Nikita Duncan und Lucas Hunter treffen, um die Einzelheiten ihres gemeinsamen Projekts zu besprechen. Bis dahin hatte er jedoch noch genügend Zeit, um sich um seine privaten Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Denn auch wenn Robert als Gestaltwandler nicht Sohn eines Alphatiers war, so hatte er es dennoch geschafft ein eigenes, wenn auch sehr kleines Rudel zu gründen. Es bestand aus nur zehn Mitgliedern, die allesamt eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Unterhemen hatten, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe wohl nie hätte aufbauen können. Dafür war er den Leuten, die ihn als Alphatier respektiert und zu einem Teil ihrer Familie gemacht hatten, unendlich dankbar. Auch wenn es für Gestaltwandler mehr als ungewöhnlich war, sich in einer Stadt wie San Franzisco aufzuhalten, so waren sie bei ihm geblieben und hatten ihn stets unterstützt. Auch als seine Gefährtin vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes von ihm gegangen war und Robert gedroht hatte daran zu zerbrechen, so hatten sie ihn niemals fallen gelassen. Vor allem Quinn hatte sich damals um ihn gekümmert und um seinen Sohn, um dessen Willen er noch einmal seine gesamte Kraft aufgewandt hatte, damit er ihm ein gutes Leben bieten konnte.

Ja, der Tod seiner Gefährtin hatte seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen, ein tiefes schwarzes Loch in seinem Herzen, das Marguerite Larivière mit sich ins Grab genommen hatte. Robert schluckte schwer und sah schweren Herzens zu dem Foto hinüber, dass er immer neben der Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen hatte. Eine hübsche junge Frau lächelte ihm entgegen, die roten Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern und ihre grün-blauen Augen funkelten. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über die letzte festgehaltene Erinnerung, die er an Maggie hatte und lies die Träne, die sich aus seinem Auge löste, ungehindert über seine Wange rollen. Das Foto war vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren aufgenommen worden, damals war er gerade einmal dreiundzwanzig gewesen. Ihr Tod hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und er hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, warum das Leben einen so jungen und fröhlichen Menschen aus seiner Mitte reißen musste. Das hatte sie nicht verdient, sie alle nicht.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Robert aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf. Quinn streckte vorsichtig den Kopf in sein Büro und seufzte, als sie ihn ansah.

„Ist das gerade ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?", fragte sie und er wusste, dass sie seinen Schmerz fühlen konnte.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Quinn zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. Sie würde nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen, auch wenn sie ganz genau wusste woran oder vielmehr an wen er gedacht hatte.

„Hunter möchte das Treffen morgen um eine Stunde nach vorne verlegen", informierte sie ihn knapp. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du damit kein Problem hast. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung."

Robert nickte kurz. „Selbstverständlich. Vielen Dank, Quinn."

Er holte seinen Organizer aus einer der Schubladen im Schreibtisch heraus und trug den veränderten Zeitpunkt in seinen Kalender ein. Als er wieder zu der Frau ihm gegenüber aufblickte, sahen ihn zwei große dunkelbraune Augen besorgt an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du okay bist?", frage Quinn, wobei sie ihren Kopf leicht nach links neigte.

„Ja", erwiderte er mit einer, wie er hoffte, festen Stimme. „Es ist nichts, wirklich."

Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch Robert wollte seine Heilerin nicht unnötig mit seiner Vergangenheit belasten. Quinn war, trotz ihrer zierlichen Statur, ein einziges Kraftpaket und keiner, der sie nicht kannte, würde sie für eine Heilerin halten. Doch in Quinn steckte mehr als nur eine Kriegerin, was sie im Rudel und in der gesamten Firma sehr beliebt gemacht hatte. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin mit einem guten Einfühlungsvermögen und sie konnte die meisten seiner Lügen mühelos durchschauen. So auch diese, die er ihr gerade eben aufgetischt hatte.

„Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz, Crowe", knurrte sie. „Dir geht es ganz und gar nicht gut. Du siehst verdammt müde aus und dass du wieder an diesem Foto hängst zeigt nur, dass dir das Ganze gerade alles ziemlich zusetzt. Vielleicht sollten wir das Projekt lieber abbrechen und uns um die Dinge kümmern, die in eben diesem Moment um uns herum passieren. Und damit meine ich nicht die Attacken auf andere Rudel oder Nikita Duncan."

Er schwieg und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie waren das Thema was seine Sicherheit betraf schon hunderte Male durchgegangen und Robert war es langsam leid, dass sich alle Sorgen um ihn machten.

„Verdammt nochmal, Robert! Du bist letzte Woche schon zum zweiten Mal von einem Medialen angegriffen worden, der auf dich angesetzt war! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!" Quinn war wütend und das zeigte sie ihm nur allzu deutlich. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und in ihren dunklen Augen funkelte der Zorn, den sie auch seinem Verhalten gegenüber hegte. Wie konnte er einen Mordanschlag nicht ernst nehmen?

„Das tue ich nicht, Quinn", entgegnete Robert müde und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich versuche nur einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn ich hysterisch werde. Es wäre lediglich reine Energieverschwendung."

Robert war zwar zur Hälfte ein Gestaltwandler, aber manchmal machten sich die Gene seiner medialen Mutter bemerkbar. So sehr es die anderen störte, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit wie der Feind dachte und handelte, so waren seine Fähigkeiten oft von großem Nutzen. Robert hatte außergewöhnliche telekinetische Fähigkeiten, die auf der Skala bei etwa 9,3 lagen. Das hätte ihn in einem anderen Leben womöglich eine Position im Rat der Medialen eingebracht.

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht behältst mit deinen Überlegungen", antwortete Quinn immer noch verärgert. „Und dass diese makellosen Medialen sich nun mehr auf Nikita und ihre Leute konzentrieren."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", entgegnete Robert der Heilerin und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Die makellosen Medialen streben nach der Perfektion Ihresgleichen und auch wenn Nikita immer noch Projekte mit Gestaltwandlern am Laufen hat, so weist sie dennoch keinen Fehler in ihrem System auf."

„Du vergisst den Anschlag auf die Ratsfrau", erinnerte ihn Quinn. „Es gibt demnach durchaus Leute, die sie für nicht makellos halten und zudem ihre starke wirtschaftliche Position als Bedrohung betrachten."

Robert wusste, dass die Heilerin Recht hatte. Er hatte die Geschehnisse in der letzten Zeit selbst verfolgt und war nach und nach zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass vor allem die gute Beziehung zu den DarkRiver Leoparden, die die Ratsfrau größtenteils ihrer Tochter Sascha zu verdanken hatte, Nikita zu einem Ziel der Makellosen Medialen machte. Doch warum er gerade seine stärkste Konkurrentin auf dem Immobilienmarkt so genau im Auge behielt, war selbst ihm ein Rätsel. Vermutlich _weil_ sie seine Konkurrentin war und ihre Entscheidungen oft Auswirkungen auf sein Handeln und seinen Erfolg hatten – zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Trotz der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen am Tag zuvor hatte Robert eine kurze, wenn auch traumlose Nacht verbracht und am nächsten Morgen wie immer bei Sonnenaufgang erwacht. Seine innere Uhr, was das Aufwachen betraf, war wohl auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, dass Robert sich in einen Raben verwandeln konnte und schließlich waren Vögel dazu bekannt bei Tagesanbruch ihr erstes Zwitschern verlauten zu lassen. Obwohl man bei Raben kaum von einer sehr angenehmen Singstimme sprechen konnte. Robert schmunzelte, während er die Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee an seine Lippen setzte. Die meisten Menschen verabscheuten Raben; sie waren groß, unheimlich, klauten oder beobachteten gerne und ihr Krähen war Nerv tötend. Dabei vergaß man jedoch oft, dass Raben unglaublich intelligente Tiere waren, was sich Roberts kleine Familie oft zu Nutzen machte. Denn obwohl Raben als störend empfunden wurden, so waren sie doch Teil des Alltags in der Stadt und auf dem Land. Er hatte weniger Schwierigkeiten seine Nase – oder vielmehr seinen Schnabel – in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn eigentlich nichts angingen, als beispielsweise die Leoparden. Eine Raubkatze würde in der Stadt und auch auf dem Land sofort auffallen, da es nicht ihr natürlicher Lebensraum war. Begegnete man jedoch einem Raben auf der Straße, so würde man ihn nicht unbedingt gleich für einen Gestaltwandler halten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sowohl Nikita als auch Lukas bald ihm eintreffen würden. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass sich die Ratsfrau verspätete und auch auf Hunter hatte er sich immer verlassen können. Vielleicht würde er Sascha heute wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, falls der Panther seine Gefährtin mit zu der Besprechung brachte. Robert hatte gewusst, dass viele der Gestaltwandler anfangs eher misstrauisch gegenüber der Medialen waren – vor allem da es sich noch dazu um eine Kardinalmediale handelte. Mit der Zeit hatten sie jedoch begriffen, dass Sascha ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen wollte und so hatten sie sie in ihre Herzen geschlossen. Er konnte diese Art von Reaktionen durchaus verstehen, doch Robert hatte sich von Anfang an in Saschas Nähe wohl gefühlt. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie, anders als der Rest ihrer Rasse, keinen metallischen Gestank verbreitete und als E-Mediale über Gefühle und Emotionen verfügte. Sie hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ruhig und gefasst gewirkt und hatte keineswegs den Eindruck einer schwachen Medialen hinterlassen, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte. Im Gegenteil. Er hielt sie für fast genauso gefährlich wie ihre Mutter, wenn gleich sie auch nicht über dieselben tödlichen Fähigkeiten verfügte.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Sarah, eine weiteres Mitglied des Rudels und seine Sekretärin, streckte ihren Kopf herein. Ihr blondes Haar umrahmte ihr schmales Gesicht, die grünen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ratsfrau Duncan und Mr. Hunter wären jetzt da."

„Danke, Sarah. Du kannst sie herein lassen.", antwortete Robert ruhig und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln nickte jüngere Frau und einen Augenblick später traten seine beiden Geschäftspartner in sein Büro.

Obwohl Robert Nikita aus dem Fernsehen und diversen Zeitungsartikeln kannte, war es doch etwas vollkommen anderes ihr leibhaftig gegenüber zu stehen. Sie war groß und ebenso schlank wie alle Frauen ihrer Rasse. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Schulter und war ebenso glatt wie der graue Anzug, den sie trug. Der Rabe in ihm war wachsam geworden, sobald diese Frau auch nur einen Fuß in sein Büro gesetzt hatte. Er war neugierig, doch seine Augen verfolgten wachsam jede ihrer Bewegungen. Denn Nikita Duncan war genauso tödlich wie sie schön war und auf keinen Fall durfte er den Fehler machen sie zu unterschätzen – nicht nach allem was er über ihre Fähigkeiten in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Was Lukas Hunter betraf konnte sich Robert sicher sein. Sie waren alte Verbündete und konnten sich auf einander verlassen und die Anwesenheit seines Freundes beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Er bezweifelte, dass Nikita ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen würde solange das Alphatier der Leoparden hier war.

„Ratsfrau Duncan, Lukas", Robert nickte den beiden höflich zu und deutete auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Nun denn, fangen wir an."

Er legte den Vertrag offen vor sie hin und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel etwas zurück.

„Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich mit den Bedingungen einverstanden", begann Robert. „Mit dreißig Prozent kommt mein Unternehmen immer noch besser weg als bei den anderen Projekten, allerdings erwarte ich mehr Mitspracherecht bei dem Bau der Wohnungen."

Robert sah den leichten Anflug eines Grinsens auf Lukas' Gesicht. Offenbar hatte der Panther damit gerechnet, dass das Alphatier der Raben sich nicht mit einer nahezu stummen Beteiligung und dem Gewinn zufrieden geben würde.

„Ich sehe nicht, warum ich Ihrer Forderung nachgeben sollte, Mr. Crowe", entgegnete Nikita sachlich. „Die Wohnungen befinden sich im Gebiet der DarkRiver Leoparden und sind somit auch auf deren Rasse ausgerichtet. Sie sind das Alphatier der NightThief Raben. Soweit meine Informationen stimmen, haben Raben mit Leoparden nur sehr wenig gemeinsam."

Der Rabe in ihm schlug aufgebracht mit seinen Flügeln. Natürlich hatte Nikita Recht – Raben und Leoparden waren grundsätzlich sehr unterschiedliche Tiere, dennoch genossen beide die Nähe zur Natur.

Der Grund warum die DarkRiver Leoparden nur mit zehn Prozent am Gewinn beteiligt waren, war dass sie einen großen Teil davon selbst beziehen würden. Das machte die, im Vergleich, geringe Gewinnsumme mehr als wett in Roberts Augen. Dennoch wollte er nicht klein beigeben, auch wenn er diesmal eindeutig am kürzeren Hebel saß. Das Projekt würde auch ohne ihn laufen, denn Nikita Duncan hatte mehr als genug Geld um es ohne fremde Hilfe finanzieren zu können. Ihr ging es lediglich darum, neue Beziehungen zu knüpfen und alte aufrecht zu erhalten, während sie selbst dabei den größten Gewinn machte. Auch wenn es Robert nicht logisch erschien, so stachelte ihn der Rabe dazu an, die Ratsfrau herauszufordern. Er wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und wenn er diese nur bekam, indem er die Mediale ihm gegenüber provozierte, dann war es eben so.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst", antwortete Robert ruhig. „Dennoch verbindet alle Gestaltwandler das Verlangen der Nähe zur Natur. Ich weiß was für unsere Leute das Beste ist, Mr. Hunter wird mir in diesem Fall sicher nicht widersprechen."

Die Worte waren nicht bewusst gewählt und Robert ärgerte sich ein wenig über den starken Einfluss des Raben. Das _Verlangen der Nähe zur Natur_? Lukas war es natürlich sofort aufgefallen und obwohl seine Haltung und Mimik keinerlei Auskunft darüber gaben, erkannte Robert das wissende Funkeln in den Augen des Panthers. Er verfluchte den Raben in seinen Kopf. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, doch sagte diese Kleinigkeit eine Menge über die Gedanken des schwarzen Vogels aus und Lukas würde ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch damit aufziehen.

„Keineswegs", warf der Panther gelassen ein. „Ich vertraue Robert damit, dass er weiß wie er die Wohnungen gestalten muss, damit sie nicht nur einem Raben ein angenehmes Zuhause bieten. Fragen Sie Sascha, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, Miss Duncan."

Die Ratsfrau schwieg einen Moment. Offenbar dachte sie über die Worte des anderen Gestaltwandlers nach, wobei sie den Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte und die Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff - eine Geste, die keinem Medialen und auch keinem Menschen aufgefallen wäre. Doch Roberts messerscharfen Rabenaugen entging keine ihrer Bewegungen. Seltsam für eine Mediale, dachte er. Robert bezweifelte, dass es der Ratsfrau selbst auffiel, sonst hätte sie vermutlich schon etwas dagegen unternommen und ihren Fehler korrigiert. Er unterließ es jedoch sie daraufhin zu weisen – aus reiner Höflichkeit natürlich.

 _Nikita POV:_

Nikita wusste, dass ihr Schweigen den Anschein erweckte, sie würde über die Worte des DarkRiver Leoparden nachdenken. In Wahrheit jedoch kämpfte sie gerade damit, ihre bröckelnden Schilde wiederherzustellen. Seit dem Fall von Silentium und der sich rasend schnell ausbreitenden Krankheit im Netz verlor sie zunehmend die Kontrolle über ihre Schutzmechanismen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Medialen seine Schilde erneuern zu müssen, doch war das eine Maßnahme, die höchstens alle drei bis vier Wochen erforderlich war. Bei Nikita war es nun schon das dritte Mal in nur zwölf Tagen, definitiv kein gutes Zeichen was ihren Verstand betraf. Sie wusste um das Gerücht, sie hätte den gleichen Defekt wie ihre Tochter und bröckelnde Schilde würden diese in der Öffentlichkeit nur verstärken. Das Letzte, was Nikita in Zeiten wie diesen brauchte, war ein schlechtes Image in der Presse. Zumal sie ihr Zustand zu einem beliebten Ziel der Makellosen Medialen machen würde.

Nachdem sie ihre Schilde ein weiteres Mal kontrolliert und keinen Riss mehr hatte entdecken können, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann zu, der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Nun gut", sagte sie schließlich mit so viel Emotion wie etwa eine Eisskulptur. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen jedoch, dass Sie mich umgehend über selbst die kleinsten Änderungen benachrichtigen und mich über neue Erkenntnisse auf dem Laufenden halten. Sollten Sie sich nicht daran halten, werden wir den Vertrag noch einmal überarbeiten müssen."

* * *

So, das war der erste Teil. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie er euch gefallen hat!


End file.
